femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Halsted (Criminal Case)
Eleanor'' ''Halsted is a recurring character and hidden villainess from Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case. She was the chief inspector for the Concordian Police Department, and appeared in four murder investigations before being revealed as a villainess in case #18, "The Higher You Rise" (release date March 23, 2017). Eleanor was first questioned in regards to the death of inventor Celine Georges, who was pushed from the Exhibition Tower, after a diagram was found with notes from her pointing out the safety flaws in the tower's design. Eleanor revealed to the player and Isaac Bontemps that she had had concerns about the safety of the tower, while also lamenting how additional safety precautions might have saved Celine's life. Ultimately, though, the evidence proved that Celine's killer was none other than Eleanor herself. After initially proclaiming innocence and trying to finger Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin of her crime, Eleanor confessed to Celine's murder, revealing that she had also been behind the multiple cases of sabotage against the inventions at the Exhibition and had killed Celine to keep her from exposing her. While Eleanor initially refused to talk, the villainess revealed during her trial that she had been paid by inventor Stanley Spark to sabotage the inventions, as he wanted to eliminate the competition against his Exo-Suit invention. The evil Eleanor also boasted of how she had used the officers in her command to sabotage the inventions and that, while she hadn't intended to kill anyone, she resorted to murdering Celine to protect her secret. Following her confession, Eleanor was sentenced to life in prison. In Case #51, "Tipping the Scales", however, it was revealed that Eleanor had been released from prison by Commissioner Thaddeus Mulroney, who had enlisted her to assassinate Deputy Mayor Justin Lawson. Eleanor, however, failed in her attempt on Lawson's life and went on the run. In case #54, "Arrow of Injustice", Eleanor was found at the St. Shamdrew's Golf Club and arrested, enraged that she had been caught and that she'd failed to kill Lawson. It was later revealed that Eleanor had also been behind the recent murder of Mayor Cornelius Castletown, having shot an arrow through his head with a crossbow. When confronted by the player and Maddie O'Malley, the evil Eleanor eventually confessed to the assassination of the Mayor, going into a delusional speech about how justice was an "illusion" and how gang leaders (in reference to the recently apprehended Capecchi crime family) were the only ones capable of "making Concordia great again", even revealing how the player had also been one of her targets. Eleanor was once against sentenced to life imprisonment, with the diabolical murderer only showing regret over not being able to fulfill her malevolent plans. Quotes *"Fine! I threw that meddling woman off that tower! Celine thought she was so smart. She came to me with her suspicions that someone was sabotaging the World Exhibition inventions! Little did she realize I knew all about that. So I capitalized on the tower's low safety barriers and caught Celine by surprise!" (Eleanor's confession to Celine Georges' murder) *"The Mayor had to go! He represents all that is wrong with Concordia! He was just one step in my masterplan to decimate the false veneer of justice suffocating Concordia!" (Eleanor's delusional rant during her trial) Gallery Eleanor Halsted Arrow of Injustice.png|Eleanor as she appears in "Arrow of Injustice" Eleanor Halsted mugshot.png Eleanor Halsted mugshot 2.jpg Eleanor Halsted arrest.png Eleanor Halsted arrest 2.png Eleanor Halsted prison uniform.png Drawing (5).png Drawing (6).png Drawing (7).png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Crooked Cop Category:Crossbow Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty